My Place
by Shippuuden44
Summary: Sesshomaru has been feeling strange things around Rin lately, and wants to put a stop to it. He tells he that he must leave her in a human village to have a nomarl human life, which she doesn't want. Not if it isn't with Sesshomaru. Oneshot.Hope u like :


Hi everyone! Well, idk bout u, but I've been watching the new Inuyasha: The Final Act lately and its getting me completely back into it!!! So I went back and read and watched some old episodes, realizing that I loved Sesshomaru(FAV!) x Rin moments :3 They were extremely cute. Especially the chap when Sess almost cries when Rin died again, and held her hand when she was revived :3I really hope the anime does like another time-skip at the end, cause I'm hoping SxR would appear.

Anyway, so thats why im writing this! To be honest, I started writing this with no prompt at all lol. Hope you enjoy!!! Oh, and in this Rin is 15

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I would've made InuxKag, and SessxRin a LONG time ag**o.

**My Place**

It was a extremely beautiful spring day in the Feudal Era. There was a pleasant brees in the air, birds sang sweetly around the tall cherry blossoms. There wasn't even a single cloud in the ocean blue sky. But, what Rin loved the most, were the flowers. Rin, even at the right-bold age of 15 with her long dark hair and new orange and yellow kimono, would love to just lie down in the sweet flower fields. Usually picking one of each color and weave a pretty flower crown and placing one on each of Ah-Un's heads. Even sometimes, when she gathered the courage, she would offer the prettiest ones to her Lord, despite his usual scowl and how he ignored her when she did so. Today though, Rin was hoping it would be different.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked sweetly, walking close to his side. His head did not move, but his gaze met her's as he continued to walk. "What is it, Rin?"

Rin gulped. "Here." Rin said, holding out a single flower. Its colorful pattern of silver, blue, red, and yellow shone in the sunlight. "It's colors, they reminded me of you." She added, gulping. Sesshomaru's gaze never left her's nor did he stop walking. Rin worried that, yet again, he would tell her something like 'Don't say such foolish things' or 'Things like that are of no use to me.'

Just as she was about to pull in her extended hand, a small but noticeable frown on her small face, she felt his warm palm and claws brush up against her hand as he gently plucked the flower from her grasp. Rin blinked a few times at her now empty palm, and the flower that was now in his possession.

"Hm. Thank you, Rin. It's nice." Sesshomaru spoke as calmly as ever as he stared at the unusual flower patterns. Rin, again, blinked a few times at her Lord. '_He...took it? And said Thank You!?'_ Rin stared Sesshomaru for who-knows how long before he went to a halt in the middle of the road.

"Rin." She snapped to attention, realizing how she was just standing there staring at him. "Rin, is something the matter?" He asked, a concerned look on his handsome face. "Oh! Um, no, nothings wrong. I was just thinking. I'm sorry." Rin blabbed, her cheeks becoming a bright pink. Sesshomaru nodded and continued his walk, Rin skipping happily next to him like she always had.

He glanced at the flower that he had now stuck in his clothes, and back at Rin. She had always offered him flowers, and he always either told her no or to put them on Jaken, but today, he felt compelled to accept. The truth was, that he always wanted to accept her gifts with a smile on his face. But, that would be impossible. Why? Because he was a demon, a mighty dog-demon at that. He knew that over the 7 years they've traveled together, that he had become more protective of her, even being on the break of tears for her when she had died again. She had changed him. Changed him into something he wasn't used to, nor ever was in all his 200 years. A man with feelings. Feelings of compassion, if only for her, and, as of late, another feeling. But, this one, he could not decipher. It made him feel..tingly? Like his heart was being squeezed every time he glanced at her, or when he thought of her. It started to seem as if she was his entire reason for...everything. Everything he did or thought had lately been centered around her. And...that was not good. He was a demon lord, and she was a little human peasant. Did that matter to him? Absolutely not. Did he love her? ...Of course. And that was something that he had to put to a halt. Even if his entire being did not want it.

---------------------------------------------Later-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jaken," Sesshomaru commanded. "Go set up camp for the night. I must talk to Rin alone for a moment." Rin's pink cheeks returned upon hearing this. He...wanted to talk to her...alone? "Y-Yes, M'Lord! I'll get right on it!" Jaken said, franticly running around, collecting firewood and such.

Sesshomaru turned around and began walking deeper into the forest. "Come, Rin." He ordered. She, without a second of hesitation, raced after him. Soon, after walking through a dense forest for a few minutes, they came upon a beautiful little clearing. There was a huge patch of grass, consumed by flowers. Rin ran right up to the clearing and keeled down, breathing in the sweet fragrance.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is this what you wanted to show me?" Rin asked, a smile plastered on her adorable face. He nodded, no change in his expression. "Thank you! These are very pretty!" She squealed, pressing her face into a bundle of flowers. Sesshomaru however, was not as exited as she seemed.

"Rin. There...is something we must talk about." Sesshomaru spoke, his face looking serious yet upset at the same time. Rin turned around and stood up, gazing into the eyes of her Lord. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Rin. You are now 15 summers old, a young woman, who I presume would want to marry and bear children, yes?" Rin nodded slightly, confusion spread all over her face as he continued. "You would wish to do so with a human boy, I presume as well. But, you can't do that if you're always traveling with me." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, hating the words he was saying. "I...I'm bringing you to my brother's village." Horror stroked Rin's face. This was it, was she was praying that he would never talk about. "You can meet other children like yourself, meet....a guy....have a family there. And I will know you're safe with my brother and the miko there."

No, this couldn't be happening. She didn't want human friends, boys, or family without Sesshomaru! She needed to be by his side. "But...You...You don't want me here." She whispered, tears forming in her chocolate eyes. "No, that is not it. I'm doing it so that you can have a normal human life." Sesshomaru explained, his eyes not daring to met her's.

"But I don't _want _a normal life! I don't even want a life if it isn't with you!" Rin shouted, tears now streaming down her pink cheeks. Sesshomaru picked his head up and stared at her, wide-eyed at her outburst. "I don't want human friends, or boys or even a family if it's not with you! Even those things wouldn't matter to me if I could just stay by your side!" She screamed, trying to wipe the salty tears from her cheeks. Sesshomaru just stood there, dumbfounded, having no idea what to say.

Rin, with new tears welling up in her eyes, gazed into Sesshomaru's golden eyes with hers, locking it. Her eyes expressed pain and betrayal while his showed sadness and heartbreak. They stood their, no one speaking for some time, only gazing into each others eyes, their feelings, their heart. Sesshomaru couldn't take the look that the child was giving him, it pained him to any longer. So instead of holding her, telling her that he needed her more than anything, that..he loved her, he turned around sharply, his silver locks swaying. "I smell fish. Camp must be ready. Come." He said harshly, not waiting a single second before walking off back into the forest, Rin slowly following.

When they got back, Jaken noticed Rin's swollen red eyes, and Sesshomaru's melancholy expression. "Rin! You foolish girl! What did you do to make Lord Sesshomaru look so glum?! Is that why you were crying, cause he disaplined yo-" "Jaken!!" Sesshomaru boldly commanded, showing him a glare that could probably scare Nakaru half-to-death. "S-Sorry, M'Lord! I apologize!!" Jaken shouted bowing up and down repeativly.

---------------------------------------------------Later-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was most likely around midnight by now. Jaken and Ah-Un had gobbled up their fish, where as Sesshomaru and Rin picked on theirs. And by now, Jaken was lying on the back of the sleeping dragon, both completely knocked out. Rin wished she could do the same. She had her back turned to Sesshomaru, and was trying her hardest to get some shut eye. And then, she did, but not the kind she wanted. The sleep, was filled with darkness.

_**-Rin's Nightmare-**_

_Sesshomaru and Rin stood on the outskirts of the village that his brother and Lady Kagame lived in. Rin looked up at her Lord and smiled. "So, what are we going here, M'Lord?" She asked. _

_Sesshomaru's dark face, covered by his bangs, was not seen but his usual scowl become a positively evil grin. His bangs lifting to re-veil nothing but that crazy-demented smile, and pure crimson red eyes. _

_Rin stepped back from him, her face pallor with fear. "We? Oh no, little girl, I'm abandoning you. Right here, right now. And, for fun, if you try to chase me, I'll kill you just like I did you're family!!" The strange demented Sesshomaru hissed. Rin's eyes widened, turning around to see not Kagome's village, but the village she was raised in. Everything was on fire, there were dead bodies everywhere, bandits were running around everywhere, killing those who had survived the first strike. Rin backed up against what she was hoping was still Sesshomaru._

"_Hehe, beautiful, isn't it? Just like that flower you gave me, that stupid hideous weed!" 'Sesshomaru shouted, crunching the flower she had given him in his fist till it was nothing but dust blowing away in the wind. "L-...Lord Sesshomaru....?" Rin whispered, her arms clutching around her stomach. "HEHEHE, Maybe, you should stop worrying about the big-bad-demon and try to save you're family over there. But we both know it's useless. You can't save them, you never could." He hissed again, holding onto her head with his claws as he licked her lips and neck._

"_Sh-Shut up!!!" Rin screamed, backing up again. She was absolutely sure this wasn't Sesshomaru. "I wonder, what look would I see on your face if I slaughtered what little life is left in them, just for you." He hissed. "No..." She whispered, as he raised his tokijin in the air, ready to kill. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"_

_**-End of Nightmare-**_

"NOO!" Rin woke up shrieking. Sweat was pouring down her face along with tears. She looked around real quick to see if she had woken up anyone, but she didn't. She huddled her body into a ball, hugging her knees with her arms. Why? Why after the day she had did she have to see a dream like that!? It wasn't like she could run into Sesshomaru's arms and tell him about her nightmares like she used to. Especially not after today. So, she did all that she could, she just laid there. Crying silently to herself. And even now, the world seemed to get colder, the brees from earlier had turned into a strong wind. Great, she was cold, crying, and heartbroken. She just wished, that one day, one night, Sesshomaru would wrap his strong arms around her and comfort her.

Just then, she heard footsteps. Rin froze. _'Is it a bandit, or a robber?' _She wondered. So didn't move, but tensed as the footsteps got closer, and stopped when they were right by her back. Whoever was standing there, bent down and picked up the cold girl. _'I'm being kidnapped?! Lord Sesshomaru!!' _She cried out in her mind. But, to her surprise, was put right back down, but not on the cold dirt floor, but in someone's warm, comforting lap. She opened her eyes, curious as to who would do this.

"Rin." Was all Sesshomaru said, as she gazed up at him from her lower position. "L...Lord Sesshomaru?" She whispered. He nodded, blinking a few times as he stared at her. She sighed lightly, thankful that it was only him. But then, her dream popped back into her head. Her face went pallor again as she trembled in fear. Sesshomaru placed a warm hand on her cheek, snapping her back into reality. "Rin, tell me what is wrong." It wasn't a question, but a command.

"N-Nothings wrong. I'm just ecstatic about you abandoning me tomorrow." Rin replied, her voice full of fear and sarcasm. At least, this sarcasm Sesshomaru could sense. "Rin, you know full well I'm not abandoning you. I will come visit. And..." Sesshomaru cupped her face with with his hand, as the other held her back up. "...something is wrong. You're sweating, new tears are still in you're eyes, and...I heard you scream." Sesshomaru held her face so she couldn't look away from him, from the truth. She finally sighed, giving in.

"I..had a nightmare." She stated. "I'm well aware of that. But what was it about? What happened in it?" He asked and asked. "We...We were standing near Kagome's village, when said that you were abandoning me here, and that if I followed, you would kill me and my family. And when I turned around it wasn't Kagome's village, but the one that I was born in. It looked just as it did the day my family died and I went mute. Then, you called the flower I had given you a hideous weed, and crushed it, then you..grabbed my face and..." She paused, her cheeks blushing slightly. "Yes?" Sesshomaru urged her to continue. "....you licked...my lips and neck, and..you were...were...." She couldn't anymore. Tears just started pouring down her face at the mere thought of her dream. Sesshomaru leaned her up and did something that he had longed to do for some time now. He hugged her. And...it felt good.

At first, Rin was shocked, but she soon settled down, and embraced him back. Just this, just a simple hug made her world appear a little more brighter. Sesshomaru brought her lips close to her ear and whispered. "I would _never _do such a thing." She hugged him even tighter when he said that. "But..you said that you were gonna leave me. Leave me in a human village. Why wouldn't you?" She sobbed into his haiori. He thought for a moment and inhaled deeply before answering.

"Because...I love you."

Rin's eyes shot open, expanding quickly. Did he...did he finally say that....? She pulled her head back to look at his face. It was entirely serious and even more handsome then normal. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move, all she could do was listen to her fast-beating heart and stare at the man, she too, loved.

"I...I love you, too." She whispered as Sesshomaru's lips slammed into her's. Even thought his body was warm, his lips were freezing, her's not being much warmer. Rin gladly, after all these years, kissed back. A single tear fell from her eye as she did so. But this tear was a tear of joy. "Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin parted their lips from contact for a moment. "Do...Do I still have to leave?" Sesshomaru stared at her, but not a normal stare, it was a loving stare. "Not even if you wanted to." Sesshomaru answered, and eagerly pressed his lips back onto Rin's. Rin giggled inwardly, seeing how excited Sesshomaru was acting.

Sesshomaru licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she welcomed. As they continued, their love for each other was shone and witnessed by the harboring watch from the moon above.

------------------------------------------------Next Morning----------------------------------------------------------

"G-Goodmorning, M'Lord! Where were you? I couldn't find you or Rin anywhere this morning!?" Jaken asked franticly. As Sesshomaru smirked lightly. "We...had a lot to talk about." Rin giggled as she followed her Lord, no, her love. Truth be told, they didn't talk almost at all last night, there was more..uh...action. After everyone was all ready to go, they headed out on the dirt road, not knowing where they were going, but letting life take them there.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked her love as she walked up right next to him. "Yes, Rin?" He replied, wondering what his new love...or well, mate was wondering. "Could we go to Kagome's village?"

Sesshomaru stared at her confused. He blinked his golden eyes a few times before answering. "Why? I thought you _didn't _wish to live there." Rin looked up at him. "Oh, I don't! I just wanted to talk to Kagome about something." Rin answered, reaching out her left hand for Sesshomaru. "Besides, Rin's place is right here, next to _my _Sesshomaru." She whispered the last part. Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a moment before going back to normal, as he reached out his right hand, finally clutching her's. Their finger's coiled together as they gazed into each others eyes. Pure, legit, love flowed out of their hearts for each other.

--------------------------------------------------**END**-------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I really hope you liked it!!! I started it around noon-ish and am just finishing it at...3:43 pm :O

But I REALLY like this story. I thought it really got in depth and all. But anyway, can't wait to hear what everyone says! LOVE YOU ALL! :)

Love, Love, LOVE,

EmiFL4H


End file.
